


Знакомство с королем демонов

by Lavender_Prime



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Учитывая, что всех пятерых засосало в унитазы аэропорта Нарита, а вынырнули мы посреди ручья в каком-то странном лесу, ты прямо капитан Очевидность»





	Знакомство с королем демонов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King of Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129198) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



– Думаю, мы уже не в Японии, – заявил Накамару. – И не на Тайвани, и не в Корее. Растительность совершенно не та.  
– Учитывая, что всех пятерых засосало в унитазы аэропорта Нарита, а вынырнули мы посреди ручья в каком-то странном лесу, ты прямо капитан Очевидность, – у Уеды был такой вид, будто ему страшно хотелось кому-нибудь врезать.  
Откуда-то сзади до Накамару периодически доносились всхлипывания, перемежаемые словами «На них же написано «Только химчистка»!»: там Коки утешал Каме, чьи штаны теперь едва прикрывали колени.  
– Как думаете, почему те парни разодеты как западные рыцари? – спросил Тагучи. – Эй! Мы здесь!

***

  
Рыцари не говорили по-японски. И по-английски тоже. И по-корейски, и по-китайски. И по-испански. А еще не узнали с первых же нот «Le ciel», и слова вроде «Гуччи» и «Прада» тоже им были совершенно незнакомы (значит, итальянский в пролете, пожал плечами Каме).  
Зато у них были большие мечи.  
Проблема, по крайней мере, насколько могли понять KAT-TUN, заключалась в угольно-черных волосах Коки. Высокий светловолосый мужик, который, похоже, был тут главным, наконец, вскинул руку вверх и жестом велел следовать за ним.  
Уэда ткнул пальцем в свою ногу и мимикой изобразил обморок, так что теперь ехал на лошади за спиной командира группы. Остальные шли пешком.  
«Во всем надо искать положительное, – подумал Накамару. – Пока идем, обсушимся».

***

  
Леса. Поля. Города. После трех дней похода KAT-TUN неожиданно вышли на… бейсбольную площадку. А на месте пинчера стоял парень исключительно японского вида.  
– Не может быть! Каменаши-сан? Каменаши-сан из KAT-TUN?!  
И он говорил по-японски!!!  
Каме расправил плечи, позабыв, сколько времени уже не посещал стилиста, и, улыбаясь, шагнул вперед.  
– Ты наш фанат?  
– Э-э, ну, у моей мамы есть все ваши альбомы и синглы, а моя дочь очень-очень…  
Маленькая девочка позади парня начала размахивать руками, принимать позы и делать эффектные махи ногами, напевая при этом, разумеется, «Seishun Amigo».  
За спиной Каме T-TUN обменялись многозначительными взглядами.   
Этого и стоило ожидать.


End file.
